Matthias Sheridan
Matthias Sheridan is a police officer and the older brother of Ivrahim Sheridan. A young police officer who loves his job and lives his life doing all the good he can, Matthias is a guy who firmly stands by the motto, "You only live once." Basic Stats Full Name: Matthias Leander Sheridan Aliases and Nicknames: Matty Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Irish and Swedish descent Age: 26 Birthdate: 28 November Fire Blood Type: A Hometown: Portland, Oregon, United States Languages: English Occupation: Police Officer Appearance HEIGHT: 6'2"-6'3"/190cm WEIGHT: 205lb/93kg Body: Matthias is quite fit. With a solidly masculine figure, he could definitely be called athletic, but not to the point that it seems he's obsessed with muscle. When he does work out, it tends to be mostly cardio, with some work on his abs ("women love a good set of abs"), and strength training for his legs and arms to keep him fit at work. He looks strong and he is strong; paired with his height, he can be somewhat intimidating to a lot of people. His muscles aren't just for show. Hair: A bronze blond, deep enough in color to look brown sometimes. He usually keeps it shorter in messy styles, but grows it longer at times—not too long, because of his career. He sometimes has facial hair, sometimes is clean shaven; it depends on a lot of factors, but he doesn't grow out full beards. As for body hair, he has a trail below his navel and a bit on his chest (which he usually shaves off as a matter of preference), and overall is fairly manly in this aspect (leg hair, pits, all that). He keeps himself clean and well-groomed though. Eyes: Blue and good-natured, they make up a large part of his personality's external display. He's got a fairly enviable set of lashes (something his girlfriends liked) and keeps his brows natural. Skin: Pale and peachy, especially thanks to living in the rainy Pacific Northwest, though despite that and his ancestry, he strangely has a great ability to tan. Voice: An average male voice, a little husky with a bit of an easygoing drawl. He tends to speak in a good indoors voice (something that was scolded into him as a child and teenager) unless he needs to raise his voice, usually at work. Clothing: A casual guy, he values his graphic tees and comfy jeans. He has a natural talent for looking exceptional with minimal effort, using his looks and some choice pieces of clothing to maximum effect. He doesn't buy clothes very often, but when he does, he makes sure they're perfect and tends to spend quite a bit on them. Additional: He's always wanted a tattoo but he doesn't have any. He's also remarkably well-hung, which earns him a lot of welcome attention from women. Personality Matthias is a straightforward man. He does everything in a methodical manner and tends to play by the rules for the most part. He throws up no false pretenses and is always himself, no matter the company—if people don't like it, he doesn't care, because their opinion of him is not his problem. He dislikes dishonest conduct and fake people. Because of this he's a fairly reliable person. He's fond of life and indulges in many small pleasures with great relish; there is no half-assing it for Matthias in any portion of his life, be it work, pleasure, or relationships. He's very involved in his workplace and takes great pride in what he does and accomplishes. Money is not his ultimate want in life, but when he does have the extra money, he likes to spend it on frivolous things to treat himself and others. He loves to laugh and joke around. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Video games, guitar, football, watching movies, TV, paintball, cruising bookstores for coffee table books and cute girls, comic books, going out to restaurants and eating way too much Color: Gold Food and Drink: Coffee, Scrambled Eggs, Beer, Out-of-the-Box Brownies and Cookies, Homestyle Mac and Cheese Fragrance: Axe body spray Cigarette: Marlboro (he doesn't smoke often) Music: Hard rock, 80s Clothing: Express Underwear: Comfy boxers Animal: Lion, Wolf Season: Summer Place: Beach Book: Photography books, coffee table books Movie: Action flicks, anything entertaining Subject: Science Sport: Football, Boxing Lucky Number: 28 Sexual: Hetero. ... Other Likes: Nerdy girls, the noise the vacuum makes when it sucks up lots of dirt (really), long showers, children (as long as they're not his) Dislikes: Loud and obnoxious people, dishonest people, rich people who have everything handed to them and don't work for it Fears: Losing his job, getting shot, having to shoot someone Disgusts: Hippie chicks, bad teeth, curly hair Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ESTJ IQ: 102 Normal Political Views: Laid-back, usually votes Democrat Religion: Roman Catholic (non-practicing) Background Matthias and his younger brother Ivrahim were raised in a rather abusive home for the first part of their lives. Matthias often protected his little brother from the beatings, but soon enough it got to the point where his mom couldn't take much more and walked out with the kids. She divorced him officially soon after and moved far away from their Calgary, Alberta home to the United States, bringing the kids to her sister's home in Washington state. When Matthias graduated high school, he set off with his then girlfriend to Portland, Oregon, where he's been ever since. He broke up with her soon after but moved into his own place, supporting himself in college and police academy while working a variety of odd jobs. He was given a lot of shit being a young cop, but has since proven his skill and is considered very valuable to the force. He hopes one day to work as homicide investigator. Relationships Lovers *Piper Findley: They're keeping it a secret for obvious reasons. Their relationship escalated pretty awkwardly but they're doing fine together now. *Sara: Most recent ex-girlfriend. She cheated on him so he dumped her ass. He's rather lost his appetite for dating since. *Numerous other flings and serious relationships. Friends *Piper Findley: The juvenile delinquent Matthias took into his home. He acts as an older brother to him. While boning him, of course. Enemies *Bad guys. And stuff. :| Family *Ivrahim Sheridan: younger brother. *Mother: a single mom who raised her sons and now lives with Ivrahim. Divorced their father when Matty was 10. Housing *A small apartment definitely built for one. The front door opens directly into the living room, and to the right is the kitchen/dining room, which only fits one small table. Straight ahead of the front door is the short hallway that leads to the bathroom on the left and Matthias's bedroom at the rear of the apartment. Additional Info and Trivia Under Construction. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Gallery matty01.jpg matty02.png matty03.jpg matty04.jpg matty05.jpg Category:Sono's Characters Category:Sagittarius Category:Seme Category:European Category:Anathema Category:Roleplay Category:Questionably Heterosexual Category:American